Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to report generation systems, more specifically to report generation systems for electronic paper file formats.
Description of the Related Art
Organizations are in need for critical intelligence to drive their new product development, refine existing products, generate market research, and develop concrete customer intelligence. A business analyst analyzes data such as financial data, sales data, marketing data, production data, industry data, and other supporting sources to generate reports. The final reports may contain charts, text, images and other information based on data from disparate data sources such as social media, product reviews, surveys, chat logs, contact center paper files, and other sources. The supporting data sources may be linked or included in the report.
It is the goal of the business analyst and report reviewer to derive actionable intelligence from the report in a minimal amount of time. The report reviewer may seek to refine product development, implement customer satisfaction strategies, or other business decisions. In making decisions, it is optimal to traverse the data tree from a top-level element to the underlying sources. As mentioned, these underlying, supporting data sources may be disparate, requiring time to follow the link to the remote source and distracting from the analysis necessary to make a decision. Further, internet access may not be available.
Electronic paper file formats such as the Portable Document Format (PDF) encapsulate a description of a fixed-layout flat document, including the text, fonts, graphics, and other information needed to display it so that information from remote sources may be incorporated in a single document. The PDF file format specification includes external and internal linking capabilities. However, it is deficient applying meaning structure and navigation for ready analysis of content contained therein. It would be advantageous for the art to have system and process for generating enhanced internally linked PDF reports according to a data tree based on report content contained therein.